


True Love

by dannyvhs (PepsiRabbit)



Series: Lawrence Week 2021 [4]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/pseuds/dannyvhs
Summary: Lawrence Gordon works as a farm hand on the Faulkner-Stanheight family's land and a certain young man continues to find joy in ordering him around. Little does he know that Lawrence quite enjoys Adam's company.Day 4: Alternate Universe
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Lawrence Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164098
Kudos: 15





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so eventually I would like to make an entire fic out this AU, but for now have a snippet of the beginning part of the story. I'm sorry it's short but I didn't wanna get too into this for a oneshot.
> 
> I probably won't be writing an entire fic on this until Hacksaw is completed, but I'm already writing it hehe
> 
> Day 4: Alternate Universe

Farm work was not glorious, nor did it nicely line Lawrence’s pockets, but what it did do was give him shelter, food, and companionship. This companion came in the form of a young man by the name of Adam Faulkner-Stanheight. It was Adam’s family that had hired Lawrence as a farm hand and it was Adam that Lawrence served. He would fulfill any request that the young man gave him without hesitation or question, not only because Adam was his employer, but because Lawrence had never seen such a beautiful man before in his life. 

Adam found pleasure in trying to torment Lawrence whenever he was not out riding in the countryside. However, it amused Lawrence to see Adam trying to push his buttons. He would ask the most trivial things of Lawrence and despite knowing Adam’s game, Lawrence would happily carry out his orders. Lawrence made sure to keep Adam from knowing that Lawrence had grown wise to his games. After all, it was almost as much fun for Lawrence as it was for Adam.

“Farm boy, polish my horse’s saddle. I wish to see myself in it,” Adam would say upon returning from his daily ride. As always, Lawrence would respond with one thing only.

“As you wish.”

On the surface, it was merely an agreement, but underneath Lawrence’s words were a declaration of love and loyalty. Every time Lawrence said the words “as you wish”, what he really was saying was “I love you”. Lawrence did not know of Adam’s opinion towards him and feared the rejection that a true confession could bring. He could not bear the thought of going a day without seeing Adam’s beautiful face. 

And so, Lawrence continued to work day in and day out, fulfilling every last request that Adam gave each time silently praying that his words would break through to Adam’s heart. As the days passed on, Lawrence began to see the change in Adam’s eyes each time Lawrence replied to his requests. His green eyes had started out mischievous, much like a young child, but now they were soft and looked upon Lawrence with fondness. Perhaps Lawrence’s true words were finally breaking through. Perhaps Adam too felt the same love that Lawrence did.

Lawrence would soon find his answer on a warm summer evening as the sun began to set and the fireflies began their dance. Adam had been working on their supper and had requested more firewood for the stove. An easy task for someone like Lawrence. He made quick work of the wood and carried it inside, stacking it next to the stove. As he stood up, he came to find Adam staring at him.

His eyes seemed to sparkle, his cheeks reddened, mouth slightly agape. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Lawrence felt blessed to see it. They met eyes for only a moment before Adam cleared his throat, breaking his trance.

“Farm boy,” he said. Adam’s eyes glanced around the room before it landed on a clay pot hung next to him. “Fetch me that pitcher?”

Lawrence smiled and moved closer to Adam, reaching a hand up to remove the pitcher from the hook. His eyes never left Adam’s. He held the pitcher out in front of him for Adam to take.

“As you wish.”

Adam took the pitcher from him, his eyes never leaving Lawrence's. He slowly sat the pitcher down on the table next to him.

“Do you love me?” Adam asked, desperation clinging to his words.

“With my entire soul,” Lawrence replied. 

Adam suddenly threw his arms around Lawrence kissing him firmly. Lawrence could feel the fire ignite between them, their souls connecting. It felt as if Lawrence had finally found his home after a very long walk alone. It was soft, passionate, and just right. As a child, Lawrence had always heard tales of true love from his mother. She had always told him that true love was the purest form of love and that should Lawrence ever find it, he would know as soon as he found the person who he was destined to be with.

Lawrence knew now that he had found it. 

“How could I have been so blind?” Adam asked as he ran a hand through Lawrence’s hair. “How did I not see you all this time? Here you were, right in front of me, and I was blinded.”

Lawrence held him close, placing a gentle kiss to Adam’s cheek.

“Sometimes, we don’t see things until we’re meant to see them. After all, if you were told that I was to be your lover before you fell for me, would you really truly love me?” Lawrence asked. 

“Mmm, I suppose not, but you’re quite the perfect man either way,” Adam said. “And I hope you’ll be able to say the same about me in time.”

“Adam, you’re already perfect in my eyes,” Lawrence replied. “There is no one else I’d rather serve and I hope to be able to until my last breath.”

Adam’s eyes sparkled at the words. Lawrence knew that sparkle all too well. An idea had planted itself in Adam’s brain and was growing into an action. Lawrence just hoped this idea wouldn’t be as mischievous as all of Adam’s other ideas. 

“Farmboy,” Adam said. “Make a husband out of me?”

Lawrence kissed him with a smile before he whispered with love,

“As you wish.”


End file.
